scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Lumbwicked
"Uhh....aw crap! Now you made me forget what I was gonna say! Off with you, I say! Off!" ''-Lumbwicked, ''from the Challenge Tower in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Lumbwickeds are enemies that appear in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. They appear to be the strongest relatives of Craztumps and Dizzbarks, and Gregory and co. only fight these enemies at the Challenge Tower. Physical Appearance Lumbwickeds are the same in appearance as their weaker relatives, but with some minor differences. Instead, they are green in color, have yellow scars over their blue swirly eyes, a sharp, human-like nose, and a wicked smile tattoo on their foreheads. Origin Of Name Its name is a portmanteau of "lumber", a type of wood, and "wicked" as to its appearance. Development Lumbwicked was based off an unused orange Stumpet palette (Gregory calls it Canarywood) from the game ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars ''and the site called The Cutting Room Floor. Attacks Lumbwickeds attack Gregory and co. by biting with their massive bark-like teeth, as well as shooting a bullet blast, which their weaker counterparts couldn't do. They also do some attacks that their weaker relatives can use, including six other special attacks used by other enemies. Their six special moves are Energy Cannon, Petal Blast, Solar Beam, Regenerate, Silver Stones, and Earthquake. Energy Cannon is a move only mastered by some powerful grass enemies. It creates a force of energy, then hits the target. It may also lower the target's Special Attack level slightly. Petal Blast is used by grass enemies, where it creates a blast of scattering petals, which damages all opposite party members. It may also lower the foe's Special Attack sharply. Solar Beam is a move used by grass enemies, in which they gather energy from the sun, then firing a beam of solar energy at the foe. However, the move has to be charged before striking, so it is a two-turn attack. Regenerate is a healing status inherited by plant enemies, in which they heal themselves. The amount of HP depends on the energy in the environment. Silver Stones is used by rock enemies, where they drop silver-colored stones on a target, which may inflinct the Fear status. Earthquake is used by powerful enemies, and a stronger move of Tremor. It creates a powerful quake, damaging all party members, as well as triggering the Flinch status. Like their relatives, they have high HP, Attack, and Defense, but low Special Attack and Special Defense, as well as being slow, and are weak against fire, so using special attacks would be best to take them out, rather than physical attacks. For some reason, when using Icelia's Mind Reader move, Lumbwicked will attempt to avoid the move by raising the head part of their body in the air. After the move misses, he says "Nice try". It may be that they don't like getting their Mind Thoughts read. However, in order to read their Mind Thought, they have to be hit. Therefore, the best way to read their Mind Thought is if the player uses Gregory first to attack Lumbwicked, then use Icelia's Mind Thought, for Gregory isn't fast, but Icelia is slower than him. Trivia *Their Mind Thought is a created quote by Gregory himself. In better terms, it means this: "My voice may be soft like a mouse, but speaks louder with action over sound!". Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Plant Creatures Category:Stump Creatures Category:Challenge Tower Enemies